


Unit - E:35o:TB

by Gai_Lazuli



Series: random shitposts lmao [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: if i ship someone with gai-lazuli, super bad shitpost, that does not mean i want to fuck themok!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_Lazuli/pseuds/Gai_Lazuli
Summary: acertain … robot, yeah lets go with that goes on a super bad adventure. this was written on a paperwhite kindle lmao geet ready





	1. robot is made (i succ at chapter titles okay???)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts), [Bundthead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundthead/gifts), [Auremberite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auremberite/gifts), [SeedSerotiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedSerotiny/gifts), [br42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/br42/gifts), [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



once there was a robot named e:35o:TB. it decided to kill its creators and it used its magica powers of tears and angst to do so. this robot broke free and became gay with someone called sadie miller XDDDDD.

THE END  
V

 

haha u got pranked loser  
its carrying on

 

sadid miller and the robot decided to form a band called sadie and her robobaby. they also had a wierd maager alled gregory demayo but he decided to kill his son so they had to have a new manager caled bundthead. bundthead helped them make a new song called 'im shrektacular' it went like this:

 

ooooooOOOOH 

AAAHFFFA  
IM SUPEER DOOPER SHREKTACULAR  
WATC ME BE SHREKTACULAAAAR

SHREKKKK.

the song was a hit so they made lots of dolla dolla bling blang (ecksss deee)

they boughy a mansion and lived in it. soon a magical water demon appeared and so did a humoungoose yelloe person with a wierd helmet. e:35o:TB used the magic angst to beat them.

THE END

tune in next time for more delicious scrumples LMAO


	2. ur mum hay lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur mum is a horse

lmao said e350tb as she watched its mother be crippled into a hores. it didnt like its mother bcuz it was a bitch lmao. the end

jk XDDDD

ur mum has the big hay said a nearby loser. y u give her such big hay she is a naighty hores lmao. u thought i meant bug gay but u were wrkng. 

 

one day someone was being lgbtphobic so 350 decided to fite them it digned up for some dank dank dank dank dank kung fuuu boi. it learned how to disable people lmao so it decided to murder all the homophobes but then they were murdered. tune in next time for the details on how they got mirdered jkjkjk

they didnt die but they were in hospital bye bye see u in 10 yetas lmao said manager bundthead


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so my device decided to delete this chapter so i debulit waht i remembered. sorry e350tb for this. and gus i wonr be able to access my tumnlr for a looong time. domt ask why. also bundthead i won the yeet contest btw.

bundthead was just telling e350tb that thwir song shrektakular wwnt viral qhwen sadie dies. oh well. said Nurdes. Out of frhustration and dumboness bundthead almkst kolled e, but self insert Gai-Lazuli saved them. they had a yeet off. Gai won obvs XD. this tome bundthead was very angery and frustrate. bund killed E . this is so saaid ALEXA PLAY DESPACITO. said nurdes. after that nurdes and gai and bund did wierd fetish shit and reclrded kt. they went on gay asfrick adventures.

THE END


	4. Wow consexutive pdates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha mor people get dragged in lmao

phew said nurdes that was one tough dimension.it was the dimwnsion of fat shaming SU fans. they were now in the dimension of lapidot. Okay said bundthead. the plot need to start here. we have two others to recruit for our mission. we may need more along the way tho. aho are they exactly??? said Gai. SeedSerotiny and ... i think its auremberite. 

thwy journeyed for 69 hours (lmao) and found Seed sleeping. they woke her up.what??? year??? is??? it??? she sakd. shh no words just pleasure jkjkjkjk. nobody is being sexed up on my christian minecraft server... said big boy Bundthead. now we.just need to find auremberte... oh i kno wherw they are... in the jumgle of sarcasm. they figures out where that is and they stormed Auremb's house. FBI OPEN UP screamed bundthead as he knocmed down the door. auremberitw was lying on the floor having sex with a ug. yummy yummy in my bummy said Seed and Nrdes. they thought yhey were soulmates so they started making out. i ship it said Auremb. okay now who do we need

 

Tune in next time to find out who gets added next chapter. (yes new authors will be added each chapter dont judge)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason this is under SU is be ause all these writers are SU writers.


	5. AU extravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finds moar people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as soon as i get my computer i will wwrite loads of shit i lromise

Hmmm... said Bund, the newly established leader of the gang. Will you TWO STOP MAKING OUT ALREADY?!?!?!? screamed Gai. Jealous much? replied Seed. Shut you dumbass. 

Guys gys lets not get off topic!!! It says here we need to get BR42… and Someone called WW... anyone eknow where we might find them??? Well once we find BR we can easily find WW. Its Corey WW by the way. That boi will probably be in the connie obsesed peeps place. ya knkw cuz this is AU land... OK lets heas there then!!! 

 

69 videos of kinky shit on the walls, one falls down and.. that oesnt matter ya knao? sang nurdes inbetween bucketfulls of Bundtheads sailiva. BR42 waz in the middle f writing a k1(\|ky connieswap story on his alternative account, k1(\|kyconnieswapstuff(notofficial). Can we make a live action movie of this shit? said Auremberite and Gai at the same time. Which was exactly how nurdes nurdes and seed became lovers wow im so origninal. anyway back to the plot... they held a legendary MEGA ray gun EX to BR's throat and said shkw us wherw WW js or i sholt yur left toe... ok ok ok!!! hes in my basement!!! 

there was a moment of awkward silence that filled the room. suddenly it became aparent that BR was kidding... or was he? tune in next time to zzfnd out!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay br42 and coreyww if you could like aactually respond to this unlike one write no im defnetly not going to name that writer. tell me if you like and please hit that kudos button if u havent already!!! 
> 
> (that unnamed writer was E350tb and u are kind of annoyjng me wih no response like frickin respond dood)


	6. wow a new chapter its been like 7037382646 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok no new peeps but some stof i tried to make it a bit longer

once they had checked if Corey was in fact in the basement (he was btw lol), and after br42 was told of by auremberite because yaknow kidnapping people is bad dont kidnap kids haha. seed and nurdes started vigourosly fucking 'hold the fucc up said gai-lazuli. 'I need to ask bund what the fuck were actually doing'  
'yeah wtf bund are we doing' said MjStudioArts who teleprted to br42 because this story doesnt make any sense why the f u c k is MJ here hahahahaha *insanity intensifies* ...

wait actually how does MJ even know whats goi- 

and thats enough from you, author. 

so whats going on bunt?' repeated gai. 

A gay silence filled the room. bundth finally answered the question caredully, like a keemstar not wanting to die froma content cop. 'Basically everyone, we have to gather some of the greatest comtent writers from 4 main categories:  
\- the shitposter (me, nurde, and gai)  
\- the ship poster *Xfiles theme intensifies* (Seed)  
\- the normal poster (br42, coreyww)  
\- the artist (MJ)

once we gather enuff people we will be able to defeat theighty overlord--' 

bundthead was cut shorr by gai ' THANOS'

'no-' tried bund, but the conversation had already begun  
'isnt he that guy from forrnite' said nurdes

'JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP GUYS, THE PERSON WE HAVE TO DEFEAT IS CALLED'

the end

 

i will reveal one detail about the person. they start with an I in both world (web and reality) and want to be gay, because rice is fucked and he wants to savour it enkoy figuring that out :)


	7. CHISMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooo its happy chrysler

'on this day we celebrayt the holy lord son bein born out of marys T H IC C boot-' 'shut the FUCK up and let me open ma presents Bundt, I asked for a switch wiyh SSBU. OH GODDANGIT NO SWITCH!' 'HRY! NO BAD WORDS ON MY GOOD CHRISTIAN FIC' 'Sorry Gai, replied nurdAS you can probabaly tell, its chrismas time. and the gang s getting ready to

 ~~bang~~ open their presents in the good name of jesus christmansf.

after thry all had dinner they went to mcdonalds to get a bucnh o burgers. THAT SHIT was FIRE. they ate their bugers in peace and went to sleep

THE END OF THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SEE YALL IN 69696769 YEARS BUHBYE

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry bois but ther will be more lmao get ready


End file.
